jpop_musicfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ai Otsuka
thumb|Ai OtsukaAi Ōtsuka (大塚 愛, 9 de septiembre de 1982) es una cantante e intérprete de J-Pop originaria de la Prefectura de Osaka en Japón. Ai otsuka ha vendido aproximadamente más de 6.500.000 copias en toda Asia. Perfil * Nombre: Ai Ōtsuka (大塚 愛, おおつか あい) * Apodo: Ai-chin, Ai-chan, AiO * Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 de septiembre 1982 * Lugar de Nacimiento: Suminoe-ku, Perfectura de Osaka, Japón * Ocupación: cantante, compositora, actriz y pianista * Compañía Discográfica: Avex Trax * Generos: J-Pop * Instrumentos: Piano * Periodo de actividad: 2003 - Presente * Web: Página Oficial Personal * Signo del Zodíaco: Virgo * Tipo de sangre: O * Sueño: nadar con delfines y caminar con pingüinos * Favoritos de la Naturaleza: Las estrellas de mar. * Ramen: el Ramen de Atún Biografía Sus inicios musicales Ai Otsuka nació en la Prefectura de Osaka, donde vivió toda su infancia. Desde los cuatro años de edad comenzó a tocar el piano, el cual se convertiría más adelante en una de sus pasiones. Al acabar la secundaria Ai siguió la carrera de artes en la Universidad de Osaka, y también estudió para ser profesora de preescolar. Desde antes de la adolescencia había comenzado a escribir y componer sus propias canciones, y a los 20 años decidió finalmente probar suerte de manera profesional como cantante, pero continuando con sus estudios. Sus inicios en la música fueron de adolescente, cuando formó junto a su amiga Mami Nishida la banda llamada HimawaRi, que se mantuvo por algún tiempo activo. En este tiempo fue cuando uno de los temas más exitosos de Otsuka, "''Sakuranbo''", fue creado, y estuvo disponible para descarga en línea en la página oficial del dueto. En el 2002 grabó una maqueta de su tema "[[Daisuki da yo.|''Daisuki da yo.]]" junto con "[[Amaenbo|''Amaenbo]]", el cual envió a la empresa Avex Trax. Aquí es cuando se presenta su oportunidad de debutar como artista major. Debut en Avex y éxito Su single debut, "''Momo no Hanabira''" (Pétalos de Durazno), fue lanzado en septiembre de 2003. El tema obtuvo un éxito moderado, debutando en el puesto nº 24 de las semanales de singles de Oricon. Su tema "Sakuranbo", originalmente de HimawaRi, fue lanzado como segundo single en diciembre de 2003 re-grabado en la versión de Otsuka en solitario, y fue utilizado consecutivamente como canción de apoyo en los programas de televisión Mecha-Mecha Ikiteru! y COUNT DOWN TV. Inicialmente la canción debutó dentro del vigésimo puesto de los singles de Oricon al interior de sus listas semanales, y nadie esperó el éxito que posteriormente alcanzaría dicha canción. Tras iniciarme haber quedado fuera del Top 20 de las listas, "Sakuranbo" fue subiendo y subiendo hasta finalmente alcanzar el quinto lugar en las listas, convirtiéndose en la primera canción al interior de Japón que rompe el record del millón de descargas legales a través de internet, y permaneció en las listas de singles por un total de noventa y seis semanas, desde su lanzamiento a finales del 2003, hasta incluso el 2005. Con su tercer single, "Amaenbo", lanzado a inicios de marzo de 2004, se presenta en vivo en un programa de televisión por primera vez, y el tema se convirtió en su primer trabajo debuta por primera con uno de sus temas al interior del Top 10 de las listas, y con "Sakuranbo" aún permaneciendo dentro de las diez más vendidas de su país de forma simultánea, causó gran noticia en la industria. A finales de este mismo mes fue lanzado el primer álbum de Ai Otsuka, titulado "''LOVE PUNCH''" (Puño de Amor), que incluyó los singles anteriormente lanzados más ocho temas nuevos, aparte de un libreto de sesenta páginas con dibujos y escritos del puño y letra de Ai en las primeras ediciones. El álbum fue muy bien recibido, alcanzando la tercera posición en las listas semanales de álbumes de Oricon en su debut. En la misma época del lanzamiento del álbum, Ai comenzó a conducir un programa de radio en la estación virtual JOQR, llamado "Otsuka Ai's Ai-r Jack", cuatro veces a la semana y con una duración de cinco minutos cada uno; y también comenzó una seudo-carrera de escritora con su "Love Column" al interior de la revista adolescente Zipper. Aquí Ai experimentó por primera vez contacto directo con las personas que la admiraban, también dando consejos a sus problemas y escuchándolos. Tras la promoción debida al primer álbum, ya se comenzaba a trabajar en un nuevo sencillo para lo que sería el segundo trabajo de estudio, y a poco menos de tres meses de haber sido lanzado "LOVE PUNCH", el cuarto single, titulado "''Happy Days''", fue lanzado. Este trabajo le valió a la joven su primera proposición a aparecer en un comercial de la televisión promocionando un producto, el cual fueron los Ice Box de la empresa de confites Morinaga. Tanto este single, como sus siguientes trabajos, "''Kingyo Hanabi''", lanzado sólo un mes después donde también Ai realizó su primer trabajo actoral,"Daisuki da yo.", originalmente la canción que le permitió obtener el contrato con Avex en versión mejorada, alcanzaron de posición máxima el tercer lugar de ls singles más vendidos en las semanas de sus lanzamientos, alcanzando también ventas exitosas y relativamente similares. Toda esta cadena de sencillos dio por terminado con el lanzamiento del segundo álbum de estudio, "''LOVE JAM''" (que puede entenderse en español como Mermelada de Amor), lanzado sólo ocho meses después que su primer disco, y donde en la sesión fotográfica podía apreciarse a la artista con la cara salpicada de mermelada. Con este álbum se obtiene el primer número uno en Oricon tras la segunda semana de su lanzamiento. A finales del 2004 Ai Otsuka es galardonada con prácticamente todos los premios que otorga la industria musical japonesa a Mejor Artista Nueva, incluido el Japan Record Award. Evolución musical Su canción "''Kuroge Wagyū Jōshio Tan Yaki 680 en''" fue sacado como extracto de su segundo álbum en febrero de 2005 debido al éxito obtenido, así como poco después también fue lanzado un libro de fotografías titulado ''Kimi Iro Omoi''. Sugestivas letras, como las de "Tsukune 70 Yen" -lado b del sencillo- dieron mucho que hablar, pero los medios se lo atribuyeron al humor típico de Osaka, que Ai posee de manera innata al proceder de ese lugar. Ai también participó en un álbum tributo al manga NANA de Ai Yazawa ese mismo tiempo grabando su tema "''Cherish''" en honor a la banda ficticia Trapnest, así como también comenzaban los preparativos para su primera gira nacional, el JAM PUNCH. Pocos meses después, en mayo, mientras Ai y su equipo estaba bastante ocupados con las presentaciones de la gira, ya era lanzado un nuevo sencillo, su primero en formato de doble cara A titulado "''SMILY/Bīdama''". Ambos temas presentes en el single fueron promocionados adheridos a productos comerciales distintos, lo que finalmente conllevó a que se convirtiera en su primer single que alcanzaba el nº1 en las listas, vendiendo sólo en su primera semana más de cien mil copias, y actualmente sobrepasando las trescientas mil. El mes siguiente debutaba cono actriz de forma masiva, al haberse lanzado el DVD del dorama en el cual participó llamado Tokyo Friends, con gran éxito. En julio Ai aparece con el pelo corto por primera vez desde que está expuesta a la luz pública, para el lanzamiento de su single "''Neko ni Fuusen''", una canción dedicada a los gatos, y dos semanas después era lanzado el DVD de su gira nacional JAM PUNCH'' Tour'' 2005, el cual debutó directamente en el primer lugar de los rankings de DVD musicales. En septiembre fue lanzado su décimo sencillo, "''Planetarium''", su segunda canción que alcanza el primer lugar en las listas de Oricon, permaneciendo como nº 1 por dos semanas consecutivas, y finalmente le valió su segundo Japan Record Award convirtiéndose en el segundo mayor éxito de Ai en materia de ventas, sólo superado por "Sakuranbo". El nivel de madurez musical de Ai fue reflejado en su tercer álbum, titulado "''LOVE COOK''", que fue lanzado a finales del año 2005. El álbum debutó en el nº1 de Oricon, y siendo el álbum que mejores ventas de Ai con más de 800 mil copias vendidas. Las actividades públicas de Ai se vieron disminuidas tras el éxito obtenido por su tercer álbum, hasta que en abril de 2006 reapareció en la luz pública -nuevamente con el pelo corto- al comenzar su segunda gira nacional llamada LOVE COOK Tour, en honor a su álbum, y aprovechando esto también lanza un nuevo sencillo, "''Frienger''", título acrónimo de las palabras en inglés Friend y Ranger. El single, considerado similar a su segundo single "Sakuranbo", se convirtió en su trabajo más exitoso de ese año. Siempre Ai era la autora y compositora de cada uno de sus temas, y no realizó una creación musical para otro artista hasta julio de este año, donde compuso y arregló el tema "Like a Love?" de la cantante Ami Suzuki, quién por cierto ha sido declarado comparten una relación de amistad. En el mes de agosto Ai debutó como actriz en la pantalla grande al estrenarse la película de su dorama Tokyo Friends, en donde su duodécimo single "''Yumekui''" fue el tema principal. El 9 de septiembre, conmemorando su cumpleaños nº24, así como también el paso del tercer año desde su debut como cantante, fue realizó un concierto especial para celebrar, el cual fue llamado LOVE IS BORN～3rd Anniversary～ en el Hibiya-Yagai Ongaku-do. A finales de octubre ya era lanzado un nuevo sencillo, una balada titulada "''Renai Shashin''", canción que fue utilizada como tema principal de la película Tada, Kimi wo Aishiteru, convirtiéndose en la segunda pieza musical de Ai utilizada en la banda sonora de una película tras "Yumekui". A finales de año la canción "Renai Shashin" le valdría a Ai su tercer gran premio en los Japan Record Award como una de las mejores canciones del año, ya convirtiéndose en su tercer año consecutivo en ganar uno de estos premios. Actividades recientes El primer día del año 2007 fue lanzado al mercado el concierto aniversaio [[LOVE IS BORN ~3rd Anniversary 2006~|LOVE IS BORN ~''3rd Anniversary 2006~'']] en formato DVD, y ya en febrero era lanzado el décimo cuarto sencillo, titulado "''CHU-LIP''". El título del tema también es una combinación de palabras, como son la pronunciación en japonés para los tulipanes, y también lip a un beso. La imagen que Otsuka presenta en este sencillo sufrió un drástico cambio a su imagen anteriormente mostrada, ya que tanto en la sesión fofográfica como en el video musical Otsuka aparece con el pelo rubio, aunque en realidad sólo haya sido una peluca. A finales de marzo, ya tras cinco años después de su debut, es lanzada la compilación de singles titulada "''Ai am BEST''", donde fueron compilados sus trabajos más memorables lanzados entre el periodo del 2003 hasta el 2005, y quedaron fuera sus trabajos lanzados a lo largo del año 2006. "Ai am BEST" se convierte en su tercer álbum que logra el primer lugar en las listas de Oricon, vendiendo sólo en su primera semana cifras superiores a las 300 mil copias. Mientras era anunciado que comenzaría una gira promocional para el álbum de grandes éxitos, Otsuka prepara otro paso en su carrera: lanzar música bajo el personaje ''LOVE'', el conejo que ella misma creó. Desde los tiempos de su debut que la joven creó el personaje ficticio del conejo LOVE, que inicialmente comenzó haciendo apariciones en su sitio oficial de internet, después protagonizó una versión especial del video de "Daisuki da yo.", y en la actualidad posee su propia página en internet, aparte de lanzar diverso material de merchandising. El primer sencillo de LOVE, "''LOVE no Theme''", que originalmente había sido presentado en su gira JAM PUNCH del 2005 bajo el nombre de "I canCHU♥", y fue lanzado como single el 11 de abril de 2007, y tuvo un éxito regular. En mayo, el video musical de "Renai Shashin" resulta ganador en los MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2007 en la categoría de Mejor Video Pop y también Mejor Video de una Película -por Tada, Kimi wo Aishiteru-, y tiempo se le vio como uno de los pocos artistas japoneses invitados a participar del concierto global Live Earth, donde se presentó en su país y compartió escenario con varios artistas de su patria y también internacionales. Tras esto, finalmente en el mes de julio es lanzado "''PEACH/HEART''", sencillo de doble cara que se convierte en el cuarto tema nº1 en Oricon de Otsuka, y se convierte en uno de los temas más populares de ese verano en Japón. El 26 de septiembre es lanzado el cuarto álbum de estudio de la cantante, titulado ''LOVE PiECE'', que en su primera semana también llega al primer lugar de las listas de música japonesas, al igual que sus últimos álbumes lanzados. Discografía Artículo principal: Ai Ōtsuka Discografía Álbumes de Estudio * 2004: LOVE PUNCH * 2004: LOVE JAM * 2005: LOVE COOK * 2007: Ai am BEST * 2007: LOVE PiECE * 2008: LOVE LETTER * 2009: LOVE is BEST Programas de RADIO * Nippon Cultural Broadcasting Otsuka Ai ai-r Jack * Tokyo FM COROLLA presents LIFE-LOVE CiRCLE ～うれしいこと 全力で。～ PhotoBooks * Kimi iro Omoi (キミイロオモイ) (25 de febrero de 2005) * Love World (25 de septiembre de 2007) Libro de Imágenes * Neko ga Mitsuketa Akai Fuusen (ネコが見つけた赤い風船?) (31 de marzo de 2010) Premios Nihon Yusen Taisho * 2004: Best new artist Best Hits Kayousai * 2004: Meilleure nouvelle artiste * 2005: Gold Artist Prize – "Planetarium" * 2006: Gold Artist Prize – "Renai Shashin" * 2007: Gold Artist Prize – "Pocket" Japan Gold Disc Award * 2005: Rock & Pop Album of the Year – Love Punch * 2005: Rock & Pop Album of the Year – Love Jam * 2006: Rock & Pop Album of the Year – Love Cook * 2007: The Best 10 Albums - Ai Am Best MTV Video Music Awards Japan * 2007: Best pop video - Renai Shashin * 2007: Best video from a movie - Renai Shashin (Tada, Kimi wo Aishiteru) Véase también LOVE Enlaces 'Oficiales' *Ai Ōtsuka Página Oficial (en japonés) *LOVE Página Oficial (en japonés) Categoría:Artistas Categoría:Artistas de Avex Trax Categoría:J-Pop Categoría:A